021414-RysporMeouet
TC: Meouet swims toward Ryspor, half of her hair down from it's usual style. TC: "Ryspor..." GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over at the approaching mertroll, looking very down. "Oh, hello, Meovet. What happened to yovr hair?"~ TC: "Someone has destroyed my ribbons. I am waiting for some solitude to finish fixing that side..." TC: "I wanted to ask you a few things... if it's okay. You've been to two lands now, and I could use some advice on the game and the team." GT: ~"Oh, certainly. What wovld yov like to know?"~ TC: "Jossik is your matesprit?" GT: ~"Yeʃ, he iʃ. Why?"~ TC: "Has he spoken to you lately? He seems to be taking a lot of time from his night to test his insults on me." GT: ~"Really?" He frownʃ, ʃvddenly. "...He'ʃ the one who broke yovr ribbon, iʃn't he?"~ TC: Meouet nods. GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "Of covrʃe he did. He'ʃ moʃt likely trying to blackflirt with yov, or ʃomething idiotic like that. I'll ʃpeak to him abovt it, bvt I dovbt it will help mvch. If yov really wanted to get throvgh to him, yov'd likely have better lvck telling Kikate. He and Joʃʃik are moirailʃ, if yov weren't aware."~ TC: "I was... vaguely aware of it. I would think he had more of a chance with Seriad considering what little I know... This team is really focused on relationships, is it not?" GT: ~"We do have an vnfortvnate predilection towardʃ thiʃ ʃort of thing, yeʃ. It'ʃ a bit odd to have ʃomeone on the team who iʃn't in ʃome ʃort of relationʃhip or flirting rabidly with ʃomeone, haha."~ TC: "I don't intend to break my streak of no relationships so easily." GT: ~"Haha, no, I ʃvppoʃe not." He grinʃ ʃlightly. "Iʃ there anything elʃe I can do for yov?"~ TC: "ạh∴ I wọulḍ lịkė ṭọ cọnsulṭ my spṙịṭė ịn ạ lịṭṭlė ḃịṭ. Wịll my ạḃsėncė ḃė∴ ṭọọ ṭṙọuḃlėsọmė? I wịll ṭṙy ṭọ ḃė ḃạck shọṙṭly." GT: ~"Oh, no, that ʃhovld be fine. Take aʃ mvch time aʃ yov need."~ TC: "Is there anything you would like me to ask?" GT: ~Ryʃpor conʃiderʃ for a moment. "Well, I ʃvppoʃe it wovld be good to know a little bit more abovt thiʃ 'breeding' bvʃineʃʃ, thovg I don't know how mvch ʃhe'll know abovt it, ʃeeing aʃ ʃhe'ʃ not my ʃprite. Perhapʃ yov covld aʃk if ʃhe knowʃ the whereabovtʃ of mine? I need to ʃecond-prototype him anywayʃ."~ TC: "I'll be sure to ask then. What was your sprite anyway?" GT: ~Ryʃpor grimaceʃ. "ʃadeʃprite. I threw a random book at the kernelʃprite, which tvrned ovt to be 100 Dayʃ of Troll ʃodom of all thingʃ." He ʃhvdderʃ a little. "The few momentʃ we were in the ʃame room are...not pleaʃant memorieʃ."~ TC: "Oh... I'm sorry..." GT: ~"Oh, no, there'ʃ no need to apologize. It'ʃ jvʃt...rather diʃtvrbing to think abovt. It'ʃ not aʃ if I'm ʃcarred for life, thovgh, or at leaʃt not by that, haha."~ TC: "Well... I supposed that's good." GT: ~"I ʃvppoʃe." He ʃighʃ. "Well, he iʃ my ʃprite, ʃo I'll have to face him at ʃome point. I only hope he haʃn't grown more...affectionate with diʃtance."~ TC: "Chastity britches, my friend." GT: ~"Chaʃtity...britcheʃ?"~ TC: "I may be misunderstanding, but at least if you're... protected? You can be more confident in facing him." GT: ~"No, bvt...what exactly ARE chaʃtity britcheʃ?" He tiltʃ hiʃ head, pvzzled.~ TC: "I'll bring you a code... I've got a plan." She winks awkwardly. She has obviously never done that in a friendly manner in her life. GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ ʃtill ʃomewhat confvʃed, bvt winkʃ back anywayʃ.~ TC: "Well, I'm going to go see Erzedbet then." TC: Meouet waves and swims off GT: ~Ryʃpor joltʃ, remembering ʃvddenly. "Oh, Meovet, wait one moment!" he callʃ after her.~ TC: She turns around... actually really sloppy in the water. Not graceful at all. TC: "y-yeah?" GT: ~"Ah, Nvllar Etrorʃ ʃendʃ her thankʃ for aiding in her reʃcve from the horrorterrorʃ." He grinʃ amvʃedly. "Alʃo, I covld give yov ʃome ʃwimming leʃʃonʃ at ʃome point, if yov wanted. Not to be blvnt, bvt, ah, yov rather ʃeem like yov need them. Really, all the land-dwellerʃ do, thovgh, ʃo don't take it perʃonally."~ TC: "I sịncėṙėly họpė wė ḍọn'ṭ pạss ṭhė sịx wėėk ḍėạḍlịnė, sọ∴ I shọulḍn'ṭ ṙėạlly /nėėḍ/ ịṭ.." GT: ~"It might be fvn, thovgh. We covld have everyone go throvgh it! It covld be a ʃort of grovp bonding exerciʃe." He grinʃ a bit ʃheepiʃhly. "It'ʃ a ʃilly idea, bvt..."~ TC: "Group anything would be great. Honestly, I think we all need to touch base." TC: "I also need to speak to Leon at some point..." GT: ~"Oh? What abovt?"~ TC: Meouet turns a few shades of olive. "A... show... of some sort... Sami told me... about." GT: ~"A ʃhow, eh? What ʃort of ʃhow?"~ TC: "I d-don't want to talk about-t it..." GT: ~Ryʃpor wiggleʃ hiʃ eyebrowʃ. "Iʃ it perhapʃ a 'ladieʃ-only' ʃort of ʃhow, hmm?" He grinʃ miʃchievovʃly.~ TC: Meouet mumbles something inaudibly and tries to distract herself by pulling out another ribbon and braiding her hair back into a little pigtail. GT: ~Ryʃpor giggleʃ a little. "I'm teaʃing, don't worry." Hiʃ ʃmile dropʃ ʃvddenly, and he beginʃ to look ʃomewhat awkward. "Oh goodneʃʃ, that remindʃ me of another thing I need to talk to yov abovt..."~ TC: "hm?" GT: ~Ryʃpor beginʃ to do the finger thing. "Well, ahaha, yov ʃee, Nvllar iʃ attempting to alchemize the matriorb, and to do ʃo, ʃhe needʃ certain...ingredientʃ. I've been pvt in charge of collecting them from my team memberʃ."~ TC: "I... am not terribly interested... Is it absolutely necessary to have everyone's?" GT: ~"In order for it to work, yeʃ, moʃt likely. Ideally, we'd have ʃome from each hemocaʃte."~ TC: "... I will see what I can do... It doesn't have to be contributed along with anyone elses, right?" GT: ~"No, yov can, aha, deliver it ʃolo..." He'ʃ blvʃhing a virvlent pvrple at thiʃ point. "Oh goodneʃʃ, it never getʃ any leʃʃ awkward."~ TC: "I'm not sure how to work that as a mertroll, but... I'll uh... do my best." GT: ~"Well, yov covld alwayʃ do it on yovr moon. The tailʃ don't carry over to ovr other ʃelveʃ, from what I've ʃeen."~ TC: "Ah..." GT: ~Ryʃpor fiddleʃ with hiʃ ponytail a bit. "ʃo, ah. Good lvck with yovr ʃprite, then, haha."~ TC: "Y-yep..." TC: She waves awkwardly and swims off.